


She Intends to Make a Fuss

by magnetgirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Curtain Fic, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Cassie are running late to their son Jackson's debut concert as first chair cello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Intends to Make a Fuss

Forty-five minutes before the concert is scheduled to begin, Alfred drops the boy off at school. Jack's cello is nearly as big as he is, and his expression is as serious as his parents'. Watching, it sometimes makes him want to retire.

One half hour before the concert is scheduled to begin, Cassie is waiting in line at the florist. It is her son’s debut, she intends to make a fuss.

Fifteen minutes before the concert is scheduled to begin, Tim is sparring with a two-penny knock-off villain calling himself The Puzzler. Every time it seems like Gotham's getting better the crazies start to crawl out of the woodwork.

Twelve minutes before the concert is scheduled to begin, Cassie arrives, bouquet in hand. His car isn't in the school lot, she scans the skyline and waits.

Three minutes after the concert was scheduled to begin, Cassie slips into the auditorium alone. Lights flashing a warning, she walks swiftly to take a seat beside Alfred. She shakes her head once at his glance; he places a hand over hers in response.

Seventeen minutes after the concert was scheduled to begin the crowd finally quiets and the students take the stage. The concert begins.

Thirty-three minutes after the concert was scheduled to begin, Tim arrives. He stands in the back to watch Jack play. He is first chair; eyes narrowed in concentration he draws the bow across strings with deliberation.

Fifty-two minutes after the concert was scheduled to begin there is an intermission.

"You made it." Cassie finds him quickly. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where's the car?"

"Sent it home by remote. I came in at the end of the solo violin..." His voice trails off and he just watches her nodding; smiling that he'll be returning home with them.

“Oh, you didn't miss much of anything then. Just the opening and Lucy Russell Long's solo." Bethany Russell Long is the reason the concert had not begun as scheduled.

"Cassandra! Is this the Mister? I was beginning to think you'd made him up." Speak of the devil. Cassie turns.

"Bethany. Yes." She smiles and makes introductions. "Timothy Drake. Tim, this is Bethany Russell Long. Her daughter Lucy played the first violin solo."

He nods politely and extends a hand. "Yes, she was playing when I first came in. Very talented."

"She's a prodigy. That's what the instructors say, honest to God. A prodigy. Plays every day. But your son is so studious. And polite! Such a polite, polite boy." Somehow she is able to make this sound insulting. "Lucille and I stayed with him late one afternoon -- Cassandra called me -- desperate weren't you, dear." Bethany pats Cassie's arm. Poor girl, she thinks. Mr. Drake always working late. _Working_.

"Yes," Cassie says through tight lips.

"And of course, I obliged, that's what we do, we girls stick together." Another pat; Cassie does her best not to flinch. "Cassandra was running late with the --" She never can remember the organization. Something in public relations. "Oh, what is it Cassandra, the --?"

"The Justice League of America."

"Yes. That. And if I recall you were working late as well, Mr. Drake, may I call you Timothy? We're all friends here."

Tim blinks and murmurs a polite affirmative.

"Tsk, tsk," she continues. "Cassandra does work so hard. I hope you do make time for her."

"I -- sorry?"

"Oh, I know dear, you have to _work_." I know the truth, her eyes say, I know what goes on. Working late! Just like his whateverhewastohim. Life was an endless party for Bruce Wayne and look how he ended up. Dead and gone.

Tim stares, he has no response beyond a flustered hum. Cassie takes his arm. The only mistress her husband has is named Gotham. "Tim works harder than me, Bethany. And we should return to our seats. Do give Lucy our congratulations, she really is wonderful." And she steers Tim away.

"That woman is entirely impossible. She practically runs the music program so it is all about her daughter. Lucy _is_ talented but honestly--"

"Cassie..." He stops her.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you have to explain that...a lot?"

"Hm?" She glances back at Bethany Russell Long, still watching them. Cassie waves a hand. "I could show up in full on Wonder Woman and she wouldn't remember what I do."

"No, about...my working late..." He's honestly upset; Cassie softens.

"It's nothing. Misdirection. It's good even, I mean it worked for Bruce all those years--" Cassie knows instantly she shouldn't have said it. Tim pales and closes up before her eyes.

"I'm not Bruce."

Cassie presses her lips together and takes his hands. "Tim." She waits until he meets her eyes. "I knew who you were when I married you." He opens his mouth. "No buts." She holds his gaze until he smiles. That smile, the one only for her. Smiling in return, she pulls him along to their seats.

Six minutes after Intermission was scheduled to end, the lights go down.

Seven minutes after Intermission was scheduled to end, the concert continues.

Sixteen and a half minutes after Intermission was scheduled to end, Lucille Russell Long and Jackson Conner Drake take the stage for a duet.

Thirty-four minutes after Intermission was scheduled to end, the audience is on its feet for the elementary strings orchestra.

Nineteen minutes after the concert ended, Cassie is making a fuss.

Twenty-seven minutes after the concert ended, Alfred drives the Drakes home. He'll never retire.


End file.
